My Crazy Pet Platypus
The fourteenth episode of Season 39. Perry gets infected with rabies, so Phineas and Ferb take him to the doctor. Doofenshmirtz figures out what to do when Perry never shows up. Episode Summary One day, Perry is snoozing. Suddenly, he wakes up to rustling coming from the backyard. He walks out the door to see what it is. To his surprise, it's a raccoon, digging through the garbage. The raccoon sees Perry and starts to attack him. Perry is in a daze. Phineas and Ferb come outside to see Perry in this condition. They're shocked and call for their parents. Linda and Lawrence rush outside to see Perry. Suddenly, he wakes up and he isn't acting like himself. He attempts to bite Ferb. Linda thinks they need to take him to the doctor. Lawrence agrees. The four of them hop into the car and rush to the vet. Meanwhile, Monogram is wondering what could've possibly happened to Perry. He wonders if they'll have to wait for ages for him again. Elsewhere, Doof is wondering the same thing. He wonders where Perry could be. He says to himself that this isn't the first time that this has happened. He looks for a potted plant to use as a nemesis. He wants to have a nemesis today, so this time he uses an eggplant of all things. He calls him Eric the Eggplant. He doesn't have an Inator to show Eric, however. He tries to think of an Inator to show him. He looks in his closet of past Inators. He tries to find something Eric can't stop. He has a hard time doing this since all of the Inators have failed. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are concerned for Perry. The doc says Perry may have rabies forever. Phineas wonders how that's possible. The doctor doesn't even know, but all he knows is that Perry's infection is very serious. Perry starts acting out of control. He dashes out of the doctor's office and starts causing chaos all over the building. Perry knocks over a rack of magazines and breaks into a vending machine and steals some beef jerky. Phineas and Ferb chase after Perry. Phineas says this is worse than the time they turned into cavemen. The boys eventually catch Perry in a room where Heidi's brother, Ethan, is having some unpleasant surgery. Ethan screams, the boys scream, Perry screams. Phineas and Ferb awkwardly leave the room. Meanwhile, Monogram is still waiting, hoping Perry will come soon. Carl asks if Monogram wants to sing. Monogram doesn't feel like singing. As for Doof, he gives up on finding an Inator and curses Eric. He then proceeds to chop him up for his soup he's making for a dinner club. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb bring Perry back to the office, where the doctor proceeds to give him a rabies shot. Perry suddenly feels better. Phineas and Ferb are very happy. Songs *''There's a Platypus On the Loose!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "That was disgusting" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Monogram thinks he'll be waiting for Perry again ("Hail Doofania!") *Doofenshmirtz has no nemesis again and uses a random object ("No More Bunny Business") *In Doofenshmirtz's closet of past Inators, you can see the Drill-Inator, the Leaf-Blower-Inator, the Nanny-Inator, and the Trip-to-the-Desert-Inator ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Put That Putter Away", "The Baljeatles", "Road to Danville") *Phineas mentions the time they turned into cavemen ("Phineas and Ferb Gone Wild") Allusions *'VeggieTales': The doctor wears a similar outfit to the yodeling vet Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39